The Wanted List
This list is the offical documented wanted list of the EITC and Royal Navy. You may NOT add yourself. You can only be added by a high ranked EITC or Navy offical. The following pirates are the worst, most cruel, and evil in the caribbean, and most are supposed to be shot at first sight. If this article is edited by an EITC officer, please use correct information and grammer. This article is under construction. 1. Captain Bonehead Most wanted pirate, and a great threat towards the EITC, he has been chased through the Caribbean ever since he left the EITC. It turned out he was a spy, and had been spying and planning ever since. He has led the rebellion through many wars, and is mostly responsible and one of the fathers of the EITC vs Piracy wars. He claims to have gained all of the information, bases, etc. Most of this has been proven. He was 2nd in charge of Haters of EITC before it was destroyed, but is now the Commander of The Resistance. Even though once 2nd in charge, he is 1st wanted. Wanted for *Murder *Trespassing *Betrayal of the EITC *Kidnapping *Stealing *Destruction to bases *Damage towards ships *Spying *Impersonation of an EITC officer *Breaking out of arrest *Insulting many high ranked generals of the Co. Black Guard *Putting spies into EITC guilds *One of the main leaders of the rebellion *Arsenal *Conspiracy If seen If Captain Bonehead is spotted, call your guild as soon as you can for reinforcements, and surround him at once. Notify Lord Samuel Redbeard. Kill if chance, if not surround and take to jail. Guard as long as possible, do not let escape. Punishment Sentenced to be hung by the neck until dead. 2. Halle Halle is one of the most active resistance pirates. Guildmaster of the Haters of EITC, she has caused a number of damage and threat towards the EITC. She is in charge of over 180 pirates, and has led them through many battles. Even though not even a level 40, her unchanging hate for EITC has propelled her to keep on with war. Wanted for *Stealing *Agressiveness towards the EITC *One of the main leaders of the rebellion *Destruction of EITC property *Damage towards ships *Helped start a war that lead to many lives lost. *Spying *Trickery *Trespassing into EITC bases *Conspiracy If seen Capture, and call in your EITC guild as soon as possible. Take into jail immediatly, if she tries to escape shoot or attack. Punishment Sentenced to jail for 10 years. Captain Leon Captain Leon was in the EITC for a very long while, and very popular for his leadership in the EITC Civil War. He was a leader in the EITC, until he quit in early 2011, and helped The Resistance. He is a threat towards the survival of the Black Guard if he causes any more battles or wars. Wanted For *Betrayal of the EITC *Trickery *Spying *Creating, and leading Civil War *Arsenal *Attempt at overthrowing *False Accusation If seen Capture, and notify the EITC. Shoot if possible. Take into jail to restrain, and await for guild officers or whoever is available. Punishment Sentenced to be hung by the neck until dead Jarod Pillagebane Under construction Jason Brawlmartin *Spying *Treason *Works for the underground mafia *Was in the Assassin brother hood '' This man is highly drangrous. This man must be taken down for the good of the potco and for safety he has many tricks of his hands. But doesnt know how to use his feeling witch is hes weakness. '' This man well be hung until death at Port Royal Torts Category:EITC